poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We can't give up!/Buzz accuses Mira
This is how We can't give up! and Buzz accuses Mira goes in Toy Story 2. runs up to a letter box then signals to Rex who runs up to him but his bush disguise falls off. Hamm, Slinky and Mr Potato Head follow but Hamm trips up and he drops his coins Hamm: Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in. Woody: Great work guys. Two blocks down, and only nineteen more to go. Rex: Nineteen? Mr Potato Head: What?! Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me! Woody: Come on, guys! Did Buzz give up when Chrysalis strapped me to a rocket? Andy's toys: No. Woody: No! And did he give up when we nearly missed that moving van? Mr. Potato Head: Oh, you had to bring that up. Woody: No, he didn't! We have a friend in need and we will not rest until he is safe in Andy's room! Now let's move out! globe and fireworks behind Woody turn into a news broadcast TV Announcer: And that concludes our broadcast. screen turns gray is taking his power nap unfreezes sees his arm next to Mesogog and quietly opens his case jumps to the floor and quietly tip-toes across to Mesogog. He then steps on something and looks down see he stepped on a cheeto. He looks at the hundreds of cheetos in front of him and tip-toes quietly over them. Then he hears a crunching noise and turns to Booster and XR, have accidentally stepped on two Cheetos Buzz Lightyear: Booster! XR! Guys, go, go, go, go. up to them Oh, come on. You don't wanna help me. I'm the bad guy. You're gonna go back in storage because of me, remember? Now just go. Booster: Don't you remember, space rangers stick together. Buzz Lightyear: All right. Alright. But you have got to keep quiet. Come on. step quietly over the Cheetos before reaching the sofa Buzz Lightyear: Alright, you guys. Upsy-daisy. lift Buzz up onto the sofa. Buzz steps on Mesogog and reaches for his arm when Mesogog starts laughing. Buzz looks down and sees XR and Booster licking Mesogog's cheeto covered fingers Buzz Lightyear: Booster! XR! Cut it out! Stop it! Psst! Stop it, you guys! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! and Booster stop. Buzz grabs his hand and then he hears Mesogog's stomach rumble. Mesogog beltches and Buzz coughs. After waving away the smell, he grabs his hand and is about to climb back down when the TV suddenly turns on, waking Mesogog Mesogog: No, officer, I swear! shakes off his dizziness and finds Buzz on the floor Mesogog: up Buzz and puts him back in his case Oh, get in there. There you go. Cheap case. Where's the remote? Where is the remote? he is looking Buzz sees the remote in front of Mira Why don't I put it in the same place every... Oh, here it is. turns off the TV and heads out, carrying Buzz's arm with him. Once he's gone, Buzz gets out of his case and approaches Mira Buzz Lightyear: What is your problem? Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out. Really, I am. But you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that. Mira Nova: What, you think I did that? Buzz Lightyear: Oh, right, right. Yeah, the TV just happened to turn on, and the remote magically ended up in front of you. Mira Nova: You calling me a liar? Buzz Lightyear: Well, if the boot fits. Mira Nova: Say that again. Buzz Lightyear: If the boo-T fits. Mira Nova: Okay, space ranger. Booster: Oh, boy. XR: I don't like where this is going. hide in a jug as Mira pounces on Buzz start fighting Mira Nova: YAAAH!! How do ya like that?! Take it back! TAKE IT BACK! Buzz Lightyear: Don't think just 'cause you're a girl! I'm gonna take it easy on ya! Yaaah! Commander Nebula: Buzz, Mira, you stop this at once! banging causes his box to fall down. Mira and Buzz pull it back up Commander Nebula: I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't gonna solve anything. Buzz Lightyear: If I had both my arms. Commander Nebula: Well the fact is that you don't, Buzz. So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm. Buzz Lightyear: And then I'm out of here. and XR look down sadly Buzz Lightyear: No, Booster, XR. Don't take it like that. It's just that Andy-- Mira Nova: Andy, Andy, Andy. That's all he ever talks about. leaves with Booster and XR. Buzz tries to say something but then he sighs